1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a lens system.
2. Description of Related Art
Where a short overall length is demanded for use in lens module for image acquisition. The lens module is mounted in relatively thin equipment, such as simple digital cameras, webcams for personal computers, and portable imaging systems in general. In order to satisfy this demand of compact lens system, conventional lens systems reduce the number of lenses to shorten the overall length, but this will decrease the resolution. Increasing the number of lenses can increase resolution, but will also increase the overall length of the lens systems.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens system to overcome the above-described problem.